fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tamaki Kotatsu
Cloggy picture "There's no need to add every image possible to pages, the wiki is about documenting the series in text form, not a huge number of images. Images are there generally to enhance the page.". At this point, adding more than one picture that clearly doesn't fix should be a bannable offense >_> Like, I'd understand if the person was doing actual cleanup... Now, literally, separating the sections unnecessarily so that the picture would appear to fit is beyond ludicrous.--Omojuze (talk) 05:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The previous image showed her entire body and didn't appear "clogy" to me. So i don't see why your edit shouldn't be reverted. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::The previous picture did not look bad to me either but the current one does make the section more cohesive. I'm torn.  Knight_of_Jackal talk  :::Not trying to start a war but you removed the image Omojuze because it didn't fit, but it does fit? --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 11:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Brigades Just read the new chapter and no where did it say that she left her brigade or joined the 8th. Akitaru said she's under the command of the 8th, not that she's part of it. We already know from Shinra and Arthur's time in the 1st, that you don't have to be part of the brigade to take orders from it. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 16:39, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Then you completely missed the part that states that she was shunned from the brigade as a punishment for being involved with kidnapping children... (Also, you can somewhat see a stamp on her arm, with a number on it, and "1" is not that number)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:12, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::^ The uniform strongly implies she joined the brigade. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) uhhhh so as it turns out, we actually got a clear view of the number and it is in fact "1". Things like her having to ask if she can also learn of the origin of the 8th brigade doesn't seem quite right if she's a member of the 8th and also despite the her being present when Benimaru faced the 8th, she never attacked or was attacked. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:07, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah she hasn't done anything since joining, and she is indeed wearing the 1st jacket, but I think that's just because she's still a member of the 1st, but she's just temporarily joined the 8th Brigade.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 06:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Age Where was her age and birthday ever mentioned? I can't find any source online and no source is linked in this wiki. So was an actual source used, or was this just a guestimate? Because looking around I actually did find at least one source (a page taken from the manga) that says that she is 17. https://xy-06-j.mangapark.net/f0/7a/5bb6999eceac8872030ba70f/24_311147_1365_2048.jpeg found in volume seven?ExcelCore (talk) 01:53, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Why doesn't say is a Tomboy? Does she not use Boku or something.?Kurobina (talk) 12:02, December 16, 2019 (UTC)